Atonement
by un0ticed
Summary: O.C x Tetsuya Kuroko. "It was all my fault. If they wanted someone to blame, blame me. I was the one who caused him to end up at the hospital, I was the one who caused him to lose his memories..." This is a story about Takashi Megumi, who tries to atone for her sins.
1. Chapter 1

My fault

It was all my fault. If they wanted to blame someone, blame me. I caused him to end up in the hospital. I was the one who caused him to lose his memory. I was the one who caused him to fall into a coma for 2 years. It was an accident, but it was my fault. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get rid of the guilt. I went through sleepless nights thinking about atonement. My name is Takashi Megumi. The one who got involved with me was Tetsuya Kuroko. He didn't have much of presence but I always seem to notice him. Not once was I unable to point him out… until the day of the accident. It was a hot summer day; the kind that made you irritated by the most trivial things. Kuroko and I were childhood friends, which was probably one of the main reasons why I could never ignore his presence. The other reason is because I love him. But I knew he didn't see me like that. To him, I was his precious little "sister". I didn't want to ruin the relationship we had right now, so I kept quiet about my feelings. After school, I was spaced out as I was walking home and then suddenly, I felt someone pull my arm. Kuroko was hit by a drunk driver who ran a red light and could have killed me if Kuroko hadn't pulled me back. But in exchange for that, Kuroko almost died. He laid there on the road, lifeless, as I ran over to him, crying, "Please don't die, I haven't told you I love you…" But before he was lifted off the ground, I heard him whisper something, but no sound escaped his lips. And then he fell unconscious. I rushed to the hospital as quick as I could get after informing his parents' and mine.

"My darling! Is he all right?" Kuroko's father cried.

"He is currently in the ER. We will let you know about his condition when he is finished." Said the doctor.

His mother just stood there, sobbing along with his father, who tried to hold back his tears. This is all my fault I thought. How can I atone for my sin? I didn't have the slightest idea, so I sat there and cried.

"Your son has just left the ER. Let me show you to his room" said one of the nurses.

We quietly made our way to Kuroko's room.

"Ah, you're here. Your son is fine except he's in a coma. We don't know when he'll wake up or if he'll wake up at all. Most of the injuries were directed onto his head so he probably lost his memories too."

Oh no. No, no, no, no, no I thought. This can't be happening. Does that mean he won't even remember me when he wakes up? Tears started to cloud my vision and before I knew it, I was crying again.

A/N; so how was this story? Sorry for the suckish writing tho. Please leave a review so I can make this story better, but I will only continue this story if people like this prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, I had to stop crying so I did. I quickly pulled out my phone and texted all of GoM and told them I would tell the details afterwards. I wonder how

they would react when their most valuable player was injured… they're going to kill me. But if that was the only way for me to atone for my sins, I would gladly

welcome death. I'm sure the others would agree and maybe push me out a window…Then, the whole GoM stormed into the room.

"Wahh! What happened to my Kurokocchi?!" Kise whimpered.

"What the fuck happened to Kuroko?" Aomine said, trying to hold in his anger.

"How did this happen, Megumi?" Murasakibara asked.

Wow, Murasakibara must be really concerned about Kuroko if he wasn't eating his snacks, I thought. Midorima and Akashi just stood there, but from the looks

of their eyes, they were just as worried. Then they all looked at me, and I said,

"I'll tell you what happened if you guys just sit down"

So they sat on the edge of Kuroko's bed and on the floor. So, I explained everything, except I left out the part where I said I love you.

"… So it was an accident, Megumicchi? " asked Kise.

"So, it was for fault after all!" Aomine yelled out.

"But it was an accident Aomine." said Murasakibara.

"…But he's right, if I hadn't been distracted then Kuroko wouldn't have been hit by the car and he wouldn't be in the hospital!" I screamed out. "How can I ever

atone for this? Tell me! Is my death the only to atone? U-uwaah!" and I started to cry.

"Stop crying, we all know it was an accident! Saying you'll die is too much after all, Kuroko li - mph!"

Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima all looked at Kise with death glares. I wonder what it was that they didn't want to let me know. Then Kise finally

got the hint and said "Oh! Nothing, nothing Megumicchi!" he smiled. Now, you're probably wondering why they were being so understanding instead of

throwing me outside the window, right? Well, then it's time for a flashback!

A/N; so what did you guys think of this chapter? I kind of felt it was a bit rushed. I had no idea what Akashi or Midorima would say so I left it as that. Please

leave a review so I can make the stories better!


	3. Chapter 3

I was the new kid in the neighborhood when I was 5. That was also when I had to leave all my friends at my old school and attend a new one. I was really shy

and didn't want to talk to other kids when it was the first day of school. So for a couple of days, I played alone and did everything alone, until Kuroko came

along and asked me to play with him.

"Hello. My name is Kuroko. Would you like to come join us in a game of tag?"

"Who is us?"

"Aomine, Murasakibara, Akashi, Kise, and Midorima. I don't suppose you have anything else to do now?"

"Umm, okay! I want to play!"

He was the first friend I made, and I made many others after.

"Kurokocchi, who is she?" asked Kise.

The others just looked at me as if I was a new undiscovered species.

"She's Megumi! The one who just moved into the neighborhood, I went over to greet her with my mom the other day. Well, should we start the game of tag

now?"

"Okay!" said the others.

"Let's play jan – ken – pon to decide who's going to be it!" I said.

"… Kuroko is it! Everybody, run!" said Aomine.

Everyone all ran like mad and because of Kuroko's lack of presence, he quickly got everybody except for me. For some reason, even though Kuroko didn't have

any presence I always knew where he was. Not once did he leave my field of vision. Soon, school ended and I went home. It turns out that everybody lived in

the same neighborhood, so we met up frequently at my house because it was the closest. The 7 of us eventually became best friends, and we became

inseparable. However, some of our bonds were closer with others; for example, Akashi and Murasakibara were quite close together and so were Kuroko and I.

All through elementary school and now middle school, soon to be high schoolers. I thought that we would never be separated when I was a little girl and I still

think that now. But what I didn't expect was that I would the cause of our everyone's separation.

A/N; okay so sorry for this shit chapter too, been thinking about either not continuing this story and my other story which is ' it all started that day', since school

is starting soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Even long after everybody left, I stayed until visiting hours were over. Because I couldn't do anything now, I went to visit him every day after school. Every day

I would tell him about events and things that happened in school. Every year I celebrate his birthday with him and even gave him presents. But, every year

when his birthday came, is when I felt the most guilt. Because of my carelessness, he couldn't even celebrate his birthday with his family or friends. So every

year, I would ask GoM and his family to celebrate with me. For the past 2 years, we've been doing just that. I hated the hospital though, it was a place where

people survive fatal accidents, or breathe their last breath and die. Every day, I would be anxious, wondering – no, hoping Kuroko would wake up from his

coma. Every day I would fear that if I left his side, even for a minute he would die, leaving the guilt to haunt me until I go insane. Sometimes I thought that, if I

died after Kuroko woke up, it would atone for my sin. Sometimes, if I felt like I would go insane, I would cut my arm and remind myself, "Atone for your sin for

death is only running away." The only thing that keeps me sane is the day that Kuroko wakes up. Only until then will I go insane. Sigh, he hasn't woken up yet.

Before I left the room, I would always tell him, "I love you and you are the only thing right now that keeps me sane." Hoping that somehow, even just a little

sign that showed he could hear me and wake up. I headed back for home and tried to concentrate on my homework. When I couldn't concentrate, I texted Kise

and asked if I could go over to focus on something else.

"Kise? You here?" I asked.

"Yeah, come upstairs Megumicchi!" said Kise.

I went upstairs and went into his room.

"Hey Kise, sorry for coming over suddenly. I couldn't focus on our homework."

"That's okay. We haven't hung out in a while anyways, since you're always at the hospital."

"… I'm still waiting for him. And I usually go to Aomine's house because he lives right next to me, but I decided to come over to your place instead for a while…"

"Why are you going so far for him? I mean, we all know you like him and stuff, but why? Why can't it be me instead?" Kise said, trembling.

"… What are you talking about Kise? It's not because I like him, I did that to him! And look where he is now! How can I ever atone for this Kise? I'm going to go

insane soon!" I cried.

"… Why can't you choose me instead of him? I would never make you go insane, I'd get you everything you'd ever want and never make you sad. So why? Why

can't it be me?!" said Kise.

"Because! I can't! How can I abandon him now, I can't even atone for my sins! And now you're telling me to choose you over him?" I yelled.

Before I knew it, I started to tremble. Calm down I thought. Breathe in, and out and in… soon, Aomine came over.

"What's going on Kise? What was so important?" Aomine asked.

"Well, I kind of accidently told her, but I don't think she got it..."

Aomine sighed, "You dumbass… whatever, so you okay Megumi?"

"Yeah, kind of. I just calmed down." I said.

I just sat there looking on the ground, when suddenly I noticed Aomine looking at my arm. Shit! I have to cover me up before he notices it! I pulled my sleeve

down and then suddenly, Aomine grabbed my arm.

"What are these cut marks, Megumi?"

"N – Nothing…" I said and quickly shook my arm free.

Kise hesitated, "What are those cut marks, Megumicchi?"

"They're nothing!"

"If they were nothing, then they wouldn't be on your arm." Aomine said. "So what happened?"

"I just couldn't take it anymore! I can't handle it! The anxiety, the guilt, everything! I can't take it anymore! Every single day I'd wait for him for open his eyes

and every time he doesn't… I can't handle the pressure! I'm going to go insane! I did that to myself to keep myself sane!" I cried and I started to cry.

"… It's okay Megumicchi, we already said it wasn't your fault… please stop crying", said Kise. Aomine went to hug but I screamed out, "NO! STAY AWAKE FROM

ME! DON'T LOOK MY FACE FULL OF SIN! No, no, no… don't look at me." Aomine and Kise looked shocked for a second but then they went towards me again and

hugged me.

"Stop… uwaah…" I said. I kept crying and cried myself to sleep.

"Sigh, she's quite a handful isn't she Aomine?" Kise chuckled.

Aomine sighed, "… Don't force yourself to smile Kise, it's really annoying."

"Like usual, you're the one who knows me best."

"So, what are we going to do about Megumi? She's going to break apart soon if Kuroko doesn't wake up soon. She's even cutting herself!"

"Didn't we already discuss this? We'll just do what we talked about, the others even agreed to help."

"Whatever you say then Kise."

"We start tomorrow then I guess."

* * *

A/N; how was this one? Had writers block for a while and finally finished this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nnn, Wait what? This isn't my room... I'm still at Kise's house? How long was I asleep for?" I said.

"8 hours I guess. Don't worry I already phoned your parents and told them you were sleeping over."

"Oh… thanks." I smiled.

"Hehe don't force a smile around me. Makes me feel guilty, you know?"

"You know me well, you, Kuroko and Aomine."

Kise just forced a smile, like he was on the verge of tears.

"Don't force a smile on me either."

"Ha, I'm sorry. Ah! Isn't time to visit Kuroko now? I'll go with you."

"… Thanks."

By the time we got to the hospital, all of GoM were already there.

"Eh… what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, Kise talked to us about this and we thought, we should have visited Kuroko with you instead of leaving you to endure this. I mean you're not the only

one affected by this. Kuroko is our friend and teammate! It hasn't been the same without him." said Aomine.

"… Thank you!" I smiled.

Afterwards, we all left together. We all just waited for Kuroko's slightest movement. Especially Akashi, since he has his ability to see future movements.

Everyone began to repeat this day after day, month after month. Then the day we finally waited for came. I got a phone call from the hospital.

"Hello? Is this Takashi Megumi?"

I started to panic. Is Kuroko still okay? Did he finally wake up or is he... I better ask quickly. "Yes... Is Tetsuya Kuroko still okay?"

"Actually he's finally woken up. But it seems he doesn't have much of his memories left... You'd better come quickly."

I nearly dropped the phone. Kuroko's finally awake? He's back... he's not dead! Tears began to flow down my cheeks.

"I see... thank you. I'll be there as soon as I can. Bye."

Sniff, I gotta call GoM and tell them the great news!

I called all of GoM and said, "He's up. He's finally up."

* * *

A/N; sorry for the extremely short chapter. Kinda rushed but tell me what you think? Anyways, i probably won't update for a while cos school is starting

tomorrow for me :o


	6. Chapter 6

Everything in my mind stopped processing. Kuroko's finally awake. I quickly changed my clothes and headed straight for the hospital.

"Hello, is Kuroko awake?" I asked the receptionist.

"I believe he is, come with me."

We headed for Kuroko's room. I heard voices coming out of his room. The others must have gotten here right after I called them. I walked into the

room.

"How do you feel now Kuroko?" Aomine asked.

"My head still hurts but I'm okay. But it seems I've lost some memories." Kuroko said.

"Really now. Okay then name us all." Akashi said.

"Erm… Kise, Aomine, Akashi, Murasakibara and Midorima. Am I right?" Kuroko muttered.

"… Ding Ding Ding! That's great!" Kise beamed.

I quietly walked over to the group. Kise seemed to notice and shrieked.

"OMAHLERD! When did you get here Megumi?"

"Just now. How's his condition?"

"Great! "

I breathed a sigh of relief. I walked over to Kuroko's bed.

"Hey, how's your head?" I stammered.

"Um, I don't mean to be rude but… who are you?"

I almost fell down.

"W- What do you mean you don't remember me?" I hesitated.

"I mean I don't know who you are. Are we friends or something? I don't seem to recall your face or name." he simply said.

"Wait wait wait. So you're saying you don't remember who this girl is Kuroko?" Aomine said.

"I can't remember her. And I don't want to either, it looks like I hurt her before I lost my memories. I don't want to know what I did to her."

"But she and you and OFHA SIDLFJA;LAFDLKJ !" Kise yelled out in frustration.

"Wait. It's okay. He forgot me. I can't do anything about that. This can be how I can atone for what I did to him. I'm going to go outside for a bit." I

smiled, trying to fight back my tears and quickly left.

Sniff, I shouldn't be crying. This is what I deserve… but it hurts so much.

"Here." Aomine said, and handed me a handkerchief.

"Sniff, thanks."

And he just stood by my side until I stopped crying.

* * *

A/N ; sorry about the late updates. Schoola dfl;asj ;law s.


	7. Chapter 7

I calmed down, and looked at Aomine.

"Thanks for always being there for me, you and Kise and everyone else." I smiled.

He looked embarassed but I knew he was glad that I was feeling better. I grinned. Suddenly, Kise looked out at us.

"Oh hey! Are you feeling better?" he said.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. Well, I'd better get home soon, my family wants to know about Kuroko's condition. See you."

After I'd left, I began having all these thoughts. Maybe, it'll be better if I stayed away from Kuroko. He said he didn't want his old memories back, so it

should be fine if I was out of his life. I'll give up on him too, and find new love. I grinned, yeah like that was be easy. Tears started welling up into my

eyes, and I held them back. Just until I get to my room I thought.

"Honey, you're home. How's Kuroko?" my mother asked.

"He's doing fine... except for some minor issues." I mumbled.

"Oh? Like what?"

"He's forgotten me." I averted my eyes as I said that because I didn't want my mom to see me break down.

"Oh... I'm so sorry..."

"It's fine, can I skip dinner today? Just this once please." I pleaded.

"Okay... just this once, I'll explain this to your father when he comes home."

I ran up to my room and buried my face in my pillow. Tears streamed down my face and I couldn't help but think about everything.

But, there is one thing I will try to do; I will give up on Kuroko. Nothing good will come out of waiting for him to remember me. But how long would

that take? days? months? years? maybe never? I won't be able to take it... that's why I'll have to move forward. It's... for the better.

I called Aomine.

"Hey... I'm going to give up on Kuroko."

"Ha? Why?"

"I won't be able to handle the fact he doesn't remember me. I mean, I love him and we used to be friends. It hurts. I don't want to hurt this much for so

long any more, I just can't."

"But, you see... oh, never mind. But, honestly, I think it would be worth the wait... because before the accident he-"

"I don't want to know! Any way, I think I can start out by meeting new people don't you think so?"

"Don't you think you're trying too hard to forget him? I don't want you to get hurt. And neither does the rest of us."

"No, I'm fine. I mean, he still remembers Momoi right? And everyone knows she loves him. A lot. I'll give up and look for new love."

"Argh, fine! Do what you want. Just... don't get hurt."

"I will, thanks again... for always being there for me."

"Hmph."

I hung up and looked up at the ceiling. New love huh? Well, my friends have all been getting boyfriends recently... I guess I could try attending to one

of their goukons(?). I just hope... this will all work out.

* * *

A/N; ok sorry. no computer cos mine broked LOL ; A; i'm sorry for this chapter, honestly i think it's pretty disorganized. Also the characters from the actual knb probably most likely won't be mentioned about a little to none.


	8. Chapter 8

I looked in the mirror. Ugh, my eyes look swollen. I need some ice.

"Yo!" a familiar voice shouted.

"Oh, hey Aomine!" I smiled.

"Leggo already, my teacher said that if I was late one more time, he'd ban me from club activities!"

I ran the stairs and hurried to Aomine. I thought about Kuroko. How was he feeling? Was there a chance for him to regain his memories? I caught myself thinking about him.

"Hey… why are you ignoring me?"

"Eh, oh, sorry I was thinking again."

"Don't stress yourself too much."

I chuckled to myself. Aomine was really nice despite his appearance. I've always loved that about him.

-SKIPS TO LUNCH-

"Hey, Megumi."

I looked up. It was Momoi. "Oh, hello. How are you today?" I smiled.

"I'm fine. But I just wanted to ask you… why don't you go visit Kuroko anymore?"

"Euh… well… he doesn't remember me… so I thought… that it would be better if I don't get involved with him anymore…" I mumbled, desperately trying to hold in the tears. Out of everything else, why did he only forget about me?

"Oh…"

And without another word, she left. I want to move on. I guess I could ask nii-san if he could introduce me to one of his friends. He's only a year older than me anyway.

-HOME TIME!-

"Nii-san" I said.

"hm?" he mumbled.

"Can you introduce me to one of your friends? I want a boyfriend." I said, embarrassed.

He turned his head and looked at me. "NOOOO MY PRECIOUS LITTLE SISTER IS FINALLY GROWING UP!"

Oh right. Completely forgot he had a sister complex.

"Are you okay nii-san." He sniffed and ranted and I don't even know and said,"Nii-san will give you the most wonderful man I know because you're my precious little sister and you deserve only the best!"

If only he knew how I felt. Maybe he'd change his mind and I wouldn't be his "precious little sister" anymore. Heck, I don't even have any other friends other than GoM.

"Ok, I've set you up with someone already. He said to meet him at the park on Saturday at 1 o clock sharp." Said nii-san.

I looked up. "Thanks nii-san. Love you!" I smiled.

I ran up to my room smiling until he couldn't see me anymore. I closed the door and slid down. This is it I thought, it's the first step. I hope this date works out.

* * *

um sorry my writing is really bad and i felt like i had to update it and im going to sleep now cos its like 3 in the mronig and i am really tired um thank you for reading it this far and maybe giving it a review? good night


End file.
